Her Son, Her Hero
by blessed sunshine
Summary: "Every hardship she's been through, every worry, every sleep she lost, it was all worth it. Her son has just saved the world. And she was proud of him."


**Author's Note: Hi, there!:)**

**This is just something I've thought of. To clear things up, I changed a few happenings from the book, so don't go off telling me I got some things wrong, 'kay? Good.**

**My first Fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**

* * *

****Month One**

Sally Jackson smiled as she gazed down at the sleeping form of her son, Percy. He looked nothing like her – from his eyes to his personality, he's got everything from his father, Poseidon.

Her heart clenched. The sea god's mere name itself brought back memories of both good and bad. It seemed only yesterday when they were just talking and laughing, as if everything was normal. As if there weren't gods and monsters out there, as if they were just both mortals.

She could still remember how Poseidon offered her to build her a palace under the sea. How he told her he could make all her worries disappear and they would be together forever. Oh, how tempting his offer was at that time, even now, that she almost said yes. But no, life isn't a fairytale where you would just wait for your Prince Charming to come along. Sally knew she couldn't depend both her's and her son's lives on a god. They have to learn how to live independently. Besides, she was just a mortal – she didn't deserve such a great god like Poseidon.

Sally once again looked down at her son, so fragile and innocent. Then and there, she made her decision, despite the Great Prophecy that has yet to occur when Percy reaches the age of sixteen – she's not going to put her son on the world of the Greek gods, not now, not when she could still protect him – and she would do everything to do so.

**Month Ten**

As Sally Jackson was preparing Percy's bottle of milk, she couldn't help but think she's still lucky to have him. Yes, it would be harder to raise a half-blood than a normal child, but she knew, she just knew, that it would all be worth at the end. Her son would be a hero, she was sure of that. And he'd make her proud one day. Just like the Perseus from the myths, her son would be great.

She was shook out of her thoughts when she heard a soft, "Momma,"

Scrunching her brows in confusion, she turned around. Looking at her was a pair of innocent sea-green eyes. Percy opened his mouth again, "Momma,"

Sally's eyes widened and her face broke into a wide smile as she realized that her baby just spoke his first word.

Pride rose into her heart as she thought that. "Oh my gods," she breathed.

Her baby has spoken his first word – and it was Momma.

**Age Two**

Sally Jackson sighed.

It was her seventh attempt to teach her son how to walk, with no avail. Percy would still wobble and fall down.

Unlike any other moms, though, Sally was not frustrated. She believes Percy would eventually learn at the right time.

She smiled. "Good job, Percy,"

Percy gave a toothy grin, no doubt proud to receive a compliment.

Sally laughed. "Let's continue this tomorrow, shall we? It's bedtime."

"But, Mommy!" came Percy's cry of protest.

"Come now, Percy," Sally said soothingly.

Percy sighed, defeated, as he let his mom carry him to his room.

As Sally was tucking Percy underneath his covers, Percy whispered, "Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" she softly asked.

"I love you,"

Sally softly smiled at her son as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, too."

**Age Five**

Today was the day Percy met Gabe Ugliano.

Sally had hoped Percy would cooperate. He may not understand the reason of this now, but he would, soon.

"But Mommy, what about Daddy?" Percy was arguing. "You said Daddy was lost at sea, not dead! What if he comes back?"

"Oh, Percy," Sally's eyes were pleading. "Please understand. This is for your own good,"

Percy looked as if he wants to argue more, but then he saw the look on his mother's face – it was desperate to make him stop.

"Fine." He muttered, glaring at the floor.

Sally smiled and hugged Percy. "Thank you, Percy." She murmured against his hair. "I promise one day, you'd understand."

**Age Nine**

Sally Jackson was relaxing in their cabin at Montauk, while Percy was outside, enjoying the sea. She didn't mind him – he's the son of Poseidon, after all, he can't drown.

The sea was calm today. It was as if Poseidon made it calm especially for them. The breeze was cool and the small waves were flapping against the shore.

Percy was there, enjoying himself. He looked content, and the sea was welcoming him into its arms, inviting him home.

Sally's thoughts drifted to what Poseidon has told her once. He had asked her to bring Percy to a place called Camp Half-Blood. It is the only place where half-bloods like Percy could stay safe, where he could be trained to be a proper hero, and prepare him for the Great Prophecy.

_Just a little while longer, Poseidon, _Sally promised.

She thought it was unfair. When Percy would be sixteen years old, _only _sixteen, he'd have the fate of the world in his hands. Isn't that a little too much?

A little, stubborn, negative-thinking part of Sally's mind asked, _What if Percy couldn't make it?_

**Age Twelve**

This was it.

Sally's little boy has gone on his first quest.

A quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt and return it before the Winter Solstice to stop a war that's threatening to happen between the gods.

Hades has just brought Sally back to her apartment, after getting his helm of darkness back.

But Sally couldn't stay still. A million questions are occupying her head right now, giving her a headache.

She worries Zeus would do something to her son. Or maybe he sent a monster after Percy and he didn't make it. Maybe—

Her thoughts were interrupted when Percy, _her _Percy, entered the flat.

A wave of relief overwhelmed Sally as she rushed forward to hug her son.

"Thank the gods, you're alright! I was worried sick!" she began.

Percy laughed. "Mom, I'm fine," he said reassuringly. "I've returned Zeus' master bolt safely."

They sat down as Percy filled his mother of everything that happened, leaving some parts to not have Sally worry.

"—and you know what Dad told me?" he was saying. "He said you're a queen among women."

**Age ****Sixteen**

Sally Jackson remembered how she believed Percy's making her the proudest mom ever. That Percy would be a great hero, just like his namesake, Perseus.

So, now, Sally couldn't explain the joy she's feeling. Every hardship she's been through, every worry, every sleep she lost, it was all worth it. Her son has just saved the world. And she was proud of him.

* * *

**How was it?:D**

**R&R! CC and Flames are very much accepted.**

**Happy 2011!:D**

**~Midnight Epitome**


End file.
